gamaranfandomcom-20200215-history
Daimaru Gorou
Daimaru Gorou is the 5th son of the Daimaru brother. He is the only one to remain alive in the end. Appearance Gorou is an average man with long black hair that is tied back into a ponytail and with some hanging down in two bangs, and thin eyebrows. He wears a dark colored overshirt with the Kyousen School name on the sleeves, over a black turtle neck, dark colored pants, Black fingerless elbow length gloves, and black knee high boots. When not in battle, Genzou wears a white robe with a black sash. Personality Gorou is calm and tactical man. He is shown to be loyal to Ryuugo as he questioned the actions of his brothers attacking Gama without telling Ryuugo. Gorou also cares about Sakon, blaming Ryuugo for mentally scarring their youngest sibling. He also believes that Ryuugo's actions led to the downfall of Kyousen school. Background Seven years ago, Gozou was watching Sakon practice using the Kyousen style with kicks. Then their father and brother Ryuuga walks in and praises Sakon on what he was able to do. Plot Nakaizumi School Arc Genzou is in a meeting with his brothers, discuss how Gama was able toefeat both the Tengen School and Nakaizumi School with in one day. He also listens as his brother Ryuugo tells them to kill Gama. Kyousen School Arc The next day, Gorou takes him brothers, Souji, Shinosuke, and Genzou, to where Gama was being treated. He then says his opinion ask attack Gama without informing their older brother. Souji then tells him to watch the house, while the rest head in. He then watches as Gama kill all three of them and questions if he should of stopped them. When Ryuugo shows up, Gorou tells him about Gama and what he is capable of. He along with Ryuugo then heads in. He then watches as Ryuugo faces Gama. After Ryuugo and Gama's breif fight, he and Ryuugo leave. When they get back to their hideout, Gorou ask Ryuugo if he is going to have Sakon fight Gama. Three days later, Gozou head to the match along with Ryuugo and Sakon. After getting their, Gozou watches as Sakon faces off against Gama. He is then surprised when Gama uses the Koshuuchou technique that Ryuugo used a against him. He is even more surprised when Gama slashs through Sakon's Armor. He then watches as Sakon takesthe offensive and breaks Sakon's sword. When Ryuugo gets excited and says that he created Sakon, Gorou thinks that Ryuugo didn't create him but broke him. He then remembers what happened 7 years ago. He then asks Ryuugo if it is ok to give Sakon back up but Ryuugo tells him no. He is then surprised when Sakon uses Koshuuchou in midair to accelerate in kick. He is even more surprised when Gama dodges the attack and manages to cut off Sakon's arm. Afterwards, he watches as Ryuugo tells Sakon to get up. He is then surprised when Sakon attack Ryuugo and breaks his neck. Before Ryuugo dies, He tells Ryuugo that he did not create Sakon but broke him. He also tells him that his actions have destroyed the Kyousen School. It is unknown what happens to Gozou afterwards. Abilities Gorou was trained in the Kyousen Style and is capable of injuring a person's organs with his strikes. Category:Male Category:Antagonists Category:Kyousen School Category:Characters Category:Daimaru Brothers